


Your Place Is By My Side

by orphan_account



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Gen, M/M, Magic Revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-04
Updated: 2013-01-05
Packaged: 2017-11-23 14:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/623291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin is forced to reveal himself as Emrys, and a warlock, when Morgana attacks Camelot and threatens Arthur.  Merlin expects the worst, but finds that the people in his life are more understanding than he imagined.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Morgana Wants Emrys

**Author's Note:**

> Not really focused on a romantic relationship at all. Gwen is with Lancelot. Merlin/Arthur are just a friendship at this point. Set kinda generically after Season 4.

Morgana had taken them all by surprised when she attacked. So much time had passed since she had been seen or heard from, Arthur almost began to believe she was gone for good.

 _That was foolish_ , Arthur thought as he struggled to breathe. Morgana had him magically suspended in air, an invisible force wrapped around his neck. There was a crowd gathered before them, out in the courtyard of the castle. The knights were poised for action, but didn't know what they could do while their king was being held hostage.

"I want to know the identity of Emrys!", Morgana shouted with a desperate fury. She scanned the crowd for recognition, of which there was some. Merlin was shaking from his place next to Gaius, weighing his options. 

_I may be able to stop her without revealing my magic._

He was lying to himself. He knew that. As much as he was dreading it, there really wasn't another option.

"Tell me! Or I snap his neck."

Morgana slowly, demonstratively balled her hand into a fist, causing the force around Arthur's neck to tighten. Arthur choked and struggled for breath.

With a quick glance to Gaius, Merlin stepped forward. Morgana's gaze locked on him and narrowed.

"Well? Do you know who Emrys is?"

Merlin swallowed, trying to physically eliminate the fear that was swelling inside him. Not fear of Morgana, no. She wouldn't be a problem so long as Merlin could separate her from Arthur. What he was afraid of was the reaction to his confession, and not just from Arthur. The knights he had come to call friends, the villagers he had gotten to know over the years, and Gwen as well, were all about to know his secret. The truth.

"I'm-" He faltered and took another deep breath for courage. "I am Emrys", he announced as loudly and as clearly as his nerves would allow.

Morgana's face twisted into a combination of surprise and confusion. She shook her head dismissively. "Nice try, Merlin. But that isn't possible."

Merlin had expected some disbelief. After all, he had worked hard to cultivate an existence that kept people from wondering about him too much.

"I am the one the Druids call Emrys. They say that I am the most powerful sorcerer to ever live. I have disguised myself as an old man in the past, to avoid detection. I have fought you before, Morgana."

She gasped.  _Could it be? Merlin, of all people? A simple servant, under her nose the whole time._

Merlin had been focusing on Morgana as he revealed himself, but now let his gaze slip to Arthur. Merlin could tell he was confused, and maybe still a little doubtful. Merlin prayed that when all this was over, Arthur would just give him the chance to explain.

"You have what you came for, Morgana. Now let Arthur go."

Morgana glared. "How can you care about him at all?", she spat. "He hates magic. He kills our kind!"

"You are blinded by hatred, Morgana. You cannot see that Arthur is not Uther. He may not understand magic, but that doesn't mean he hates it. Arthur will bring magic back to Albion. Bring peace. That is his destiny."

Morgana laughed humorlessly. 

"You are a fool. But he makes no never mind to me. I did come for _you_ , after all."

Arthur fell to the ground as Morgana focused her magic on Merlin. Merlin had enough time to observe the knights rushing to Arthur's side, before he had to defend against Morgana's assault.

She muttered an incantation meant to throw Merlin back, but he was more powerful than she could even comprehend. He easily deflected her attack and, without having to say a spell or even make a motion, tossed her against a wall. She fell to the ground with a thud before standing and looking at Merlin with pure hatred and fury.

"You cannot beat me, Morgana. I don't wish to kill you, but I will if you make me."

She glanced around quickly, desperately. Arthur was now standing, sword in hand, flanked by his knights. Morgana seemed to be taking this into consideration as she weighed her options. 

_You know who he is now. Live to fight another day._

With one last glace at Merlin, she muttered an incantation and a fire broke out in front of her. It spread quickly in the direction of the villagers. There was a brief commotion of panic before Merlin willed the fire to dissipate. When he turned his attention back to Morgana, she was gone.

 

 


	2. Time to Face the Consequences

Merlin was almost relieved that she had disappeared. He had been telling her the truth when he said he didn't want to kill her. He was happily distracted with his thoughts for a moment before he realized there were people watching him and muttering among themselves.

He looked around, before settling his gaze on Arthur and the knights. He found Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Gwaine's faces first. None of them seemed too distressed by the events that had transpired, but Merlin suspected they were all concealing more than they were showing. Arthur didn't seem to be hiding anything in his face though. He was lightly panting, still out of breath from the attack and the adrenaline, but he was also looking at Merlin in a way Merlin had never seen before. There was still some confusion written on his face, but also fear, sadness, and maybe... awe.

Merlin was debating internally what to do now, when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Gaius. He was solemn, but smiled at Merlin reassuringly before gesturing for Merlin to go to Arthur.

"Explain", he instructed, giving Merlin a gentle push.

The knights tensed instinctively as Merlin approached before Leon motioned for them to stand back. They did, while some went to the still muttering crowd to make sure the people were alright. Arthur seemed frozen in place and made no movement as Merlin came to stand before him.

They stared at each other in silence for a long moment before Merlin spoke.

"Arthur-"

Arthur raised his hand. Merlin immediately went quiet.

"You... You're a sorcerer?"

Merlin nodded, searching Arthur's eyes.

"You have magic?"

 _Yes, Arthur, that is what a sorcerer is,_ Merlin thought as he restrained himself from rolling his eyes. _This would be funny, if it wasn't so... serious._

"I _am_ magic", Merlin replied.

Arthur narrowed his eyes and his eyebrows gathered in confusion. "You are magic? Isn't that the same as having magic?"

Merlin shook his head. 

"I didn't learn magic, Arthur. I was born with it. I could do magic before I could talk. Before I could walk. It's instinctive. I've studied how to control it, how to wield it, but the magic was always inside me."

Arthur exhaled a rough breath and closed his eyes. "So you've had magic this whole time."

He opened his eyes again and stared at Merlin.

"I wanted to tell you, Arthur, but I-"

"Stop", Arthur commanded. "I don't... I can't... Just go."

Merlin's face fell as he processed what Arthur meant, and he felt tears gather in his eyes. He nodded, resigned to his punishment.

"Of course. I'll just go pack my things." He turned to leave, but stopped as Arthur spoke again.

"What? Pack your things?" Then he realized what Merlin thought and rolled his eyes. "You're not banished, you dollophead. I just want you to go be somewhere else while I process everything."

Merlin's heart leaped. "You're not banishing me?" 

Arthur shook his head.

"And you're not executing me?"

Arthur looked at him like he was stupid.

Merlin couldn't help but smile widely. He nodded. "Alright. Good. Okay. But when you're ready, there is a lot I'd like to tell you."

And with that he turned to Gaius, and together they walked back to their chambers.


	3. Arthur Confers With His Knights

Arthur instructed his knights to calm the crowd and help with what they could, and for the Knights of the Round Table to join him when they were finished. He left them to it and went to the throne room to think.

Merlin was a sorcerer. Merlin was Emrys. Arthur had heard mentions of Emrys in his travels and dealings with the Druids, and he had heard Merlin tell Morgana that the Druids believed him to be the most powerful sorcerer to ever walk the earth.

 _Is that possible?_ Arthur thought. Merlin was his servant. He respected Merlin, considered him a friend and even an advisor, at times, but he was still just a servant. 

Arthur paced back and forth between the throne and the round table, replaying every quest or adventure he had been on where something unexplained had happened. Merlin was always there. Of course he was, because he was always with Arthur. That wasn't unusual for a manservant. It _was_ , however, unusual how often Merlin "disappeared" during some danger, only to reappear after the danger had been handled mysteriously.

Arthur used to think Merlin hid during those times, out of fear, but he's known the man long enough to know that Merlin doesn't really experience fear the same way others do. He has never hesitated to ride into a dangerous situation at Arthur's side.

Arthur knew that Merlin would never try to hurt him. Logically, he knew that. But still... a sorcerer. A liar. He wanted to be angry about that, but magic was still illegal in Camelot and, even though Arthur could never imagine executing Merlin, or even banishing him, he understood that that must have been a fear of his.

_What am I going to do? Magic is illegal. So either I DO banish or execute Merlin... Or I lift the ban on magic._

He sighed nosily and sat down at the round table. He was about to drop his head into his hands when he heard the door begin to open. He stood quickly, and tried to appear composed. 

The knights that had seats at the round table filed in. Leon, Percival, Elyan, Lancelot, and Gwaine took their seats around the table. They glanced at each other nervously, waiting for Arthur to speak.

"I'm sure you all know why I called you here", he started. 

"Sire, if I may", Lancelot interjected. Arthur nodded. "I feel I should tell you that I was already aware that Merlin possessed magic."

"What?" Arthur asked, confused.

"I've known since we met. I encouraged him to tell you, but he insisted that he couldn't. But I can attest that Merlin has always used his magic, at least to my knowledge, to protect you and Camelot."

The other knights nodded their heads in agreement. Arthur looked around to all of them, and saw understanding in their faces.

"You  _all_ knew?" he asked, exasperatedly.

Leon spoke first. "I believe we all had some level of knowing about Merlin's... talents. We haven't discussed it between ourselves or with Merlin for fear of exposing him. If any of us ever suspected Merlin of being traitorous, we would have told you."

"Merlin would never betray Camelot", Gwaine added. "He's the most loyal man I know."

Percival and Elyan nodded. "I've always thought there was more to Merlin than meets the eye, your highness, and had started paying more attention to his movements", Percival said.

"We observed him performing magic to save lives", Elyan added.

"And no one thought to tell  _me_?", Arthur demanded.

The knights all looked at each other for agreement.

"No", Leon responded simply. "We know you trust Merlin, but we couldn't risk you finding out and banishing him. Or killing him. We truly believe Merlin is protecting you, so we've been protecting him."

Arthur shook his head in disbelief.  _Am I the only one who didn't know?_

"Very well", he said. "Will you please go fetch Merlin", he instructed Leon. "It's time we all know the truth."


	4. A New Beginning

 Merlin and Gaius had returned to their chambers, and were sitting at the table in the common room, when Gwen entered.

"Gwen", Gaius greeted her warmly. She didn't respond, just stared at Merlin.

"Why didn't you tell me?", she asked, at a loss.

"Gwen-", Merlin stood as he began to answer.

"I'm your friend. We've... we've been through so much together. Did you not think you could trust me?"

Merlin shook his head. "Of course not. I trust you Gwen, but I could never ask you to lie to Arthur. I never wanted anyone to have to carry the burden of my secret."

Gwen sighed, then went to Merlin and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged her back fiercely, quietly sniffling.

"Thank you, Gwen", he said when they parted. She smiled at him warmly, and nodded.

There was a knock at the door and Leon entered.

"The King is asking for you, Merlin", he said gently, with a kind smile.

Merlin bowed his head and took a breath. He turned back to Gaius. "Will you come with me?", he asked.

Gaius looked to Leon, who nodded his agreement. "Of course, Merlin", Gaius answered.

"I'm coming as well", Gwen said, and her tone left no room for argument.

Leon relented, figuring he'd let Arthur decide.

When they entered the throne room, they found Arthur and the knights where Leon had left them.

Arthur didn't seem surprised to see Gaius and Gwen, and something felt right about having all the original members of the round table together again.

Arthur gestured for Leon, Gwen, and Gaius to take a seat, then looked to Merlin.

"I think it's time I knew the truth", he said to Merlin. "The whole truth."

Merlin nodded, his nerves making his stomach twist.

Arthur had so many questions and was unsure where to start.

“Have you ever killed anyone with your magic?”

Merlin’s shoulders sagged. _Why did he have to begin with that question?_ He closed his eyes, and willed his voice to remain steady.

“Yes”, he answered finally. “I have been responsible for many deaths.”

Arthur stared at Merlin, trying to reconcile the boy, the servant he had known, with the man standing before him now confessing to killing with magic.

“I killed Agravaine”, Merlin continued gravely. “I’m also responsible for the deaths from the dragon attack. I’m the one who let him go.”

“What!?”, Arthur exclaimed. “Why would you do that? He killed dozens of people!”

Merlin bowed his head. “I know. I didn’t expect him to do that. He had helped me save your life, and asked for his freedom in return, but his hatred for Uther was too great and he wanted revenge. I wasn’t able to command him until after Balinor died...”

“Balinor?”, Arthur asked, confused. “The Dragonlord?”

Merlin nodded. “He was my father. I didn’t know until we left to go find him. Gaius told me. He had taken refuge in Ealdor during the great purge, and fell in love with my mother. But your father was hunting him and he couldn’t stay, so he left and never returned for fear that Uther would hurt my mother. He never knew he had a son, not until I told him. When he died, I became the last dragonlord.”

Arthur’s face softened, remembering. “You lost your father, Merlin. I told you he didn’t deserve your tears...”

Merlin shrugged. “You didn’t know. There has been so much I’ve wanted to tell you, to share with you. The burden of this secret, of my destiny, has at times felt like it would crush me.”

Arthur took a deep breath, and turned away from Merlin. _Destiny. He had heard Merlin speak of it to Morgana earlier. He, too, knew what a burden destiny could be._

“You’ve been lying to me for a long time, Merlin”, he said, turning back to him. “How am I suppose to trust you?”

“I swear to you, Arthur, I never wanted to lie to you. I did what I had to, you must believe that.”

“Arthur-”, Gwen interjected. “I don’t think anyone, not even you, can truly doubt Merlin’s loyalties.” Arthur observed Lancelot take Gwen's hand in his and squeeze it in reassurance. 

“I am aware of nearly everything Merlin has done to protect you, sire”, Gaius added. “He has always been loyal to you.”

Arthur observed his physician, and the woman he had at one time wanted to marry. They were as trusted as any of his advisors, and they, along with his knights, were telling him that Merlin was loyal and true. _What more proof can I ask for?_

“We have much to discuss, Merlin. I want to know everything”, he said. “But we have time for that. I believe, first, I should gather my council and lift the ban on magic. Then we can move forward. Your place is by my side.”

Merlin could feel his eyes begin to water. His secret had been revealed, and instead of hatred or distrust, he had found acceptance. Never had he let himself imagine this outcome. He nodded his agreement with Arthur’s words, and bowed his head in thanks.

“Thank you, sire”, he said.

“Thank _you_ , my friend”, Arthur replied. “It’s clear I owe you a great debt. And countless apologies, I have no doubt.”

Merlin laughed at that, and Arthur smiled. They both took their seats at the round table with their friends, and for the first time in a long time, Merlin felt at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that is that. I hope you enjoyed it. It's the first thing I've written for AO3. Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
